Talk:Slam
Crippling Slam and Warp Is it possible to detonate an enemy with warp, that is under the secondary effect of Crippling Slam? Zarathustra01 12:42, November 27, 2010 (UTC) No, because Warp only detonates 'active' Biotic abilities. InfiniteAmo 09:39, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Slam Evolution Summaries Can someone please replace the current Evolved Slam summaries with ones seen by the player while evolving Slam? The current ones name Miranda, and thus imply that only Miranda can use them. I'd edit them myself, but I don't have a Biotic Shepard and don't feel like grinding out a whole new playthrough for it. InfiniteAmo 09:42, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah that's a no because it is the same way on pages like this, and should be. While Shepard can also train in these powers, they are usually unique to the squadmate, and like the stats, should reflect them. Lancer1289 17:41, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Not sure if serious there is a note about this being good with cryo ammo... I've been trying it and stuff thinking "yea ok sure i just hit with heavy pistol then it will freeze during lift then shatter" but no. first, if an enemy freezes during lift, it will bug and stop the lift and just fall to the ground like when pull ends. second, if i wait for them to freeze before I use slam then they will just fly around frozen but not EVER shattering(maybe only 5% of the time). i've tried this with improved cryo ammo and both heavy and crippling slam with the effects described above. 19:14, May 19, 2011 (UTC) : Same here except I tried it with Cryo Blast ranks 2 and 4. Never got a shatter. I think reports of shattering are just an attack that, after the vulnerability multiplier from Cryo, killed the target. Grail Quest (talk) 19:29, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Slam as a source for combos in ME3 I noticed that it is possible to detonate a combo using a detonator power, like Warp or Throw, on a target lifted by Slam, just before the target is effectively slammed to the ground. In other words, if I use Slam on an Enemy and then hit the target with Throw when at the apex of the lift, it will detonate in the air. This happened various times yesterday while playing a Sentinel Shepard and having Javik as a squadmate. Is this just me, did I misinterpret what happened, or did this happen to someone else?--Nablaz (talk) 11:57, July 12, 2012 (UTC) This response is a few years late, but for anyone who might have the same question... yes, that's how it works. Any damage that would have been done by the second ability to land is doubled upon biotic detonation as well, and the Slam usually still goes off (often after the enemy is launched even further upwards from Warp or Reave). It's rather amusing to watch them bounce off three different surfaces or be thrown off a level entirely from the detonations. In ME3 with the right party (Liara and Javik are squadmates made for each other), a Shep with bonus Slam allows some fantastically damaging crowd control, even on Insanity, and it's useful even with a soldier Shep with both squadmates dead because it can be used so often. If you're a good enough shot (and if playing a soldier, you should be) Slam is excellent for use as a short-duration Lift combined with shotguns or assault rifles. Often with multiple enemies around the others will run under the first being Slammed while coming after Shep, and the target will be driven down on top of them damaging/stunning them all for more pile-of-enemies-shotgun-happy-fun-time. Played the entire trilogy some five times now on Insanity, and Slam is still the best Shep power I've found (especially in 3). Murreh (talk) 05:42, April 1, 2015 (UTC)